48 hours
by YumiandUlrichforever
Summary: From friends to engaged to married to more in...2 days? YxU Rated T because I decided.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic in a while, but this is my favorite.

I don't own anything except the idea.

It's pure and complete Yumi and Ulrich fluffliness.

And now it begins...

It was a warm spring evening in late April, and Ulrich and I were taking a walk in the park. Back in high school, we had decided to be just friends, but I knew we both secretly wanted to be more. Neither of us ever said or did anything about it, but we did have a very flirtatious friendship and would always go out on what other people would call dates.

He was twenty-one; I was twenty-two. We were both fresh out of college – since he had graduated high school a year early, though no one knew how he managed it – and he had a nice job at a large company not far from the cluster of four small apartments and my parents' house that housed our little group. The five of us all got separate degrees, but we always made sure to have at least one class together. Aelita became a nurse, Jeremie was a computer technician, Odd got a degree in history (though I never quite figured out why) and a teaching certificate, Ulrich got his degree in business, and I became an accountant. After graduation, we all went out and celebrated.

That April night, while Ulrich and I were walking, he asked, "If I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

I stared at him. Obviously, he was crazy, or else he was messing with my head. "I don't need to know what you'd say, because I know you and you'd never ask that."

I may have gotten a math-related degree, but I took literature. That was foreshadow. Foreshadow is when they hint at something yet to come, without actually saying it's going to happen.

That moment, I started to wonder what he was up to, he bent down to tie his shoe. When he finished, he looked up at me. "Yumi," he said, "this is going to sound crazy, but would you marry me?"

I nearly burst out laughing. Marry him? I wasn't even dating him! Then again, we always acted like a couple – only he never did kiss me – and he was the only person I'd ever even consider tying the knot with. "You're kidding, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," he replied. "I want a serious answer. It's a yes or no question, Yumi."

I sat down on the bench beside us. "Ulrich, this is one of those life-changing questions. I mean, what will the game think? And we never even dated, how am I supposed to know if things will work out between us?"

He sat beside me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and held me head to his chest. "Don't think about what people will think And you know if things will work out. Just pretend that you and I are the only people in the world that matter, and tell me yes or no."

I looked at him for what felt like forever before I leaned over and kissed him. When I drew back, I realized that my kiss held my answer. After pressing a finger to my lips, I looked him in the eye and told him my answer – a single, little word: yes.

Chapter 2 sooner than you think. Probably the whole story up today, it's not very long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2's up, guys!

"There's something else I have to tell you," Ulrich began.

"What is it?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I could handle another surprise.

He stood up and walked a few feet away, his back facing me. "It has to be tonight. You have to be willing to get married tonight or not at all."

My eyes widened. "Why tonight? An hour ago, you were only my best friend in the whole world, and now you want me to marry you tonight. Are you insane?"

He sighed and turned back towards me, falling on his knees and holding my hands. "Maybe I am, but, Yumi, see, my company is making me move across the country tomorrow. We'd sign all the paperwork tonight, and, as soon as we get settled, I promise we'll have a real wedding. Are you still willing to do this?"

I nodded, too stunned to speak. I took in a deep breath and stood up. "To the courthouse to sign the papers, I guess."

All the way there, Ulrich held my hand. My insecurities began to fade as we walked.

When we were handed the papers to sign, the lady at the desk asked, "How long have you two been together for?"

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket to check. "Somewhere between half an hour and forty-five minutes."

She just stared at us.

Ulrich handed me a pen and the paperwork that he had already signed so that could take my turn.

The papers were filed away, though Ulrich insisted on keeping a copy of the marriage certificate, and we left. In the eyes of the law, we were married. To me, signing the papers was just as big a step as saying vows and "I do's."

After the courthouse, Ulrich and I went to my parents' house where they were waiting with out three best friends, who we had called and told that we had news.

Chapter 2's really short, I know, but it's getting to the good part.


End file.
